List of Quotes - Imca
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Imca. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Imca Intro *Enemies must be defeated. I have no other interests. *I don't like people who are so noisy. *In that case, we have no choice. *I will think of nothing else until I have fulfilled my mission... *The best we can do is be cautious. *We must not fear the enemy! Solo Begin *Attacking fatal point. *Engaging enemy! *I can't stop now. *I got it! *I'll take control. *I will defeat the enemy! *Leave it to me! *Moving forward! *Supporting! *This should be easy. Solo Finish *How unlucky you are! *I'm done with you! *I have no remorse! *I give you no mercy! *I show no mercy! *I will not miss my target! *I won't let you escape! *Leave it to me! *There is no problem here. *Var, fire auxiliary! *Var has no weakness! Victory *Hmph, not even worth the effort. *...I don't have anything to say. *I must become stronger! Then, one day... *I won't let myself die until I've fulfilled my mission... *That's not the problem here... *Victory... The only possible outcome. Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro *'Imca': If you want to become strong, you must cast aside what makes you human. Akira: Sounds difficult. Is that really true? Pai: No, a human cannot become a tiger, nor should they strive to. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Jill': Imca, can you really handle a weapon like that? Imca: I was going to ask you all the same thing. Chris: I've got my rocket launcher if the need arises. Victory *'Chris': It's over. Are you two okay? Imca: The enemy is down. No problems here. Jill: Just as long as they don't get back up again. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro *'Morrigan': Your clothes are so bulky, Imca. You should dress in something more flashy. Imca: I only wear what I must to protect my body. It's common sense on the battlefield. Chun-Li: Normal people are definitely a rarity around here. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro *'Demitri': What could possibly make a young girl like you fight? Imca: Vengeance. It's all I have. Dante: Vengeance, eh? Give it up. It never leads to anything. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro *'Frank': How about a photo before we start? This could be the last time we're together. Hsien-Ko: Hey, don't go saying gloomy things like that! Imca: Stop! You're going to steal my soul! Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Gemini': Let's blow'em away! It's showtime! Imca: I don't like talking too much during battle. Erica: I understand, Imca. You really, actually just want to talk the whole time! Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro *'Haken': Okay, ace girl. You sure you can handle a big gun like that? Imca: No problem. But, everyone has big weapons here. Kaguya: That's because it's harder to miss the enemy with them ♪ Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro *'Imca': You're the commanding officer? You don't look very reliable. Sakura: Ogami isn't very reliable, but he always comes through in the end. Ichiro: Don't you two think you're being a bit harsh? Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Imca': Jin, do you bear the power of the devil? Xiaoyu: Don't worry about him. He never uses his power! Jin: Power that cannot be controlled is meaningless... For the time being. Kite & BlackRose Intro *'BlackRose': Kite! Don't just stand there! Let's go! Imca: Kite, there is no time to waste. Let's get moving. Kite: O-Okay, but I don't think I'm just standing around that much... Victory *'Imca': BlackRose. What was that attack just now? It was pathetic. BlackRose: What! You got a problem with my sword, Imca?! Kite: C-Come on guys, don’t fight… Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Imca': I don't understand which end of that weapon is the front. Mii: Well you can turn to the front, turn it to the back, twist it or bend it. Kogoro: It doesn't sound like you're talking about a weapon at all. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro *'Imca': There is no need to expose yourself when using a powerful weapon. T-elos: That's just how we're made. If you have a problem with it go talk to our creators. KOS-MOS: It was most likely part of our design concept. Victory *'T-elos': Heh, is that it? A maggot should know its place. KOS-MOS: It really is impossible to resist us with that level of combat ability. Imca: In other words, we cannot lose. Kurt & Riela Intro *'Kurt': We're going to make it back to our homeworld safe and sound, understand? Imca: No problem. I won't die in a place like this! Riela: Kurt, Imca... I'll protect you both! Victory *'Kurt': Riela, Imca, we won thanks to you two. Riela: N-Not at all. If it weren't for you Kurt, I... Imca: That's right. I... didn't do it for you. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Reiji': So each soldier has a number, eh? Must make things easy to manage. Imca: Names are meaningless on the battlefield. Xiaomu: I guess my number would be No. 765. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Ken': A weapon built for fighting tanks, eh? You know, we can handle cars with our fists, too. Imca: Don't lie. No one can destroy a car barehanded. Ryu: Actually it's pretty common around where we're from... Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro *'Alisa': Your weapon works as both a sword and a gun, too. It's kind of like our God Arcs. Imca: If Var had the ability to devour, it would be unstoppable. Soma: Unfortunately, it's not a customization you can just attach. Let's go. Toma & Cyrille Intro *'Toma': If you always have a sour expression like that, you'll end up looking like Cyrille. Imca: Expressions meaning nothing in battle. Cyrille: Toma, I want to talk to you after we're done here. X & Zero Intro *'Imca': Show me your arm. I might be able to use it on Var. X''': Sure, after the battle is over. '''Zero: X, you shouldn't reveal technological secrets so quickly. Victory *'Imca': The weapons of your world are interesting. I could use them to upgrade Var. X''': How about adding on a double charge shot? '''Zero: X, you shouldn’t reveal confidential information. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Estelle': A unit without names... It just sounds so sad. Imca: It's never bothered me. All that matters is completing my mission. Yuri: Well, I guess somebody has to do it... Zephyr & Leanne Intro *'Zephyr': How're you supposed to do aerial shots with a huge weapon like that? Leanne: It looks like the weight would throw your balance off in the air... Imca: I don't jump before I fire my gun. Category:Quotes